1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a display panel and detection method thereof; in particular, to a display panel and automatic detection method thereof including a data driver integrated circuit which has first and second data transmission interfaces simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a common liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an active element array substrate. The active element array substrate is such that, a thin film transistor is disposed on a substrate, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of scan lines are staggered with each other and electrically connected to the thin film transistor. A data driver integrated circuit can input a telecom signal which provides an imaging data into the panel through the data line.
Generally, a multi-channel inspection step in manufacturing process is necessary to find defective panels, wherein the image inspection is subjected to a lighting step, and the panel is lighted by inputting the telecom signal, timing signal, and video signal to the data driver integrated circuit so as to detect.
However, the lighting step needs to be conducted by connecting an external circuit board and inputting the telecom signal using a fixture for inputting the signal, and the external circuit board and fixture have to be repeatedly plugged in and out in the inspection step. Therefore, the lighting step is usually conducted by manual inspection, and it is harmful to the production line automation. Each display panel inspection is accompanied with a plug in and out, and this step is liable to damage the electrical transmission point of an external circuit board and fixture, so as to short circuit the inside of the display panel.